The present invention provides novel thromboxane analogs and intermediates. Particularly, the present invention provides novel 11a-methano-TXA.sub.2 amides The essential material constituting a disclosure of the preparation and use of the compounds described above is incorporated here by reference from the U.S. Ser. No. 35,143, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,378.